


【肖根】龙门客栈（4）

by SamLishi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamLishi/pseuds/SamLishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU梗，客栈老板娘根x 侠客肖，非欧美背景</p><p>——立世无痕</p>
            </blockquote>





	【肖根】龙门客栈（4）

——————————

根是个根本没有羞耻心的人，萨米恩确定了这一点。她以为那件事之后根不会这样没脸没皮的缠上她了，毕竟那对正常人来说，多少都是件尴尬事儿不是——可根不是正常人。在第十三天，根把一副行囊抛给了萨米恩，愉快的通知她，她们的行动该开始了。这对于萨米恩是件好消息，意味着她和根的合作很快就会结束了，她一点儿都不想呆在这，一点儿都不——虽然萨米恩不想承认，但根真是见鬼的勾人。

她们在沙漠中跋涉了几百里，地图告诉萨米恩她们穿过了龙门峡谷，正在大河谷地里向所谓的魔鬼城行走，根走在前头，却连一次地图都没看过。根对自己的方向感最大化的自信，而萨米恩不相信这个——她吃了不止一次大漠风沙的苦头，没有谁能让她把指南盘和地图放下，而根对此只是毫不在意的微微一笑。直到入夜，根找到了一处避风的岩石，有些干枯的草木，萨米恩不熟悉沙漠，她面无表情的按照根的使唤又搬了几块石头过来。根用甜腻的嗓音表示感激，让萨米恩又翻了个偌大的白眼。

萨米恩坐在一旁，根在忙活着把石头垒起来，然后生起了火。她把包里的馕饼拿出来，还有块牛肉干，架在火边烤热乎了递给了萨米恩，就在塞米恩结果要把馕饼送进嘴的一刻，根的手指慢吞吞的撕下一大片送进自己嘴里，然后指尖点在舌尖上轻轻舔过往萨米恩的方向靠了过去  
“我们得一起取暖，萨米恩。”  
萨米恩专注在她的晚餐上没有作答，她真是讨厌死这个女人的调情。如果根这些话只出现在床上，萨米恩认为这应该可以接受，但它们现在无时无刻的伴随着根又甜又黏的嗓音侵蚀着萨米恩的大脑，这就完全不可接受了。根享受的偏头看着萨米恩的进食，萨米恩把一整块馕饼都塞进了嘴中，一边大口咀嚼一边盯着手里的牛肉干，活像一只护食的小兽。根又从包里拿出一块馕饼，火光打在她清晰的骨节上，指尖上捏着的馕饼随着温度的升高膨胀起来，根轻轻的哎呀一声把烫呼呼的馕饼丢进了萨米恩的怀里，把被烫到的指尖放在嘴里含吮着。萨米恩的眸色显得暗了些，她撕开刚刚被抛过来的馕饼，瞳孔随着根的手指动作有一个细微的缩放。

“恐怕你得吃快点了，亲爱的。“  
在萨米恩咽下第二口时，根站了起来，她脸上的微笑没变，瘪了瘪嘴似乎在为萨米恩不能吃完她的晚饭而惋惜。萨米恩也跟着站了起来，她仔细的凝听着四周，什么动静也没有，大漠的月亮白而大，却依然没法破开墨汁般浓稠的黑暗。借着半明半暗的火光，萨米恩看到根的嘴角又微微向上，她往前踏出了一步，无数的银光从她们挡风用的石头缝隙间射出，萨米恩看到周围的沙地翻滚着，痛呼声此起彼伏，每一个人的膝盖上都精准的钉着一枚梅花镖。她猛地推开石头，暗器的破风声从她耳边划过，从沙漠里腾出的人影重重的落在她的脚下。  
“好吧这是有些辣。”  
萨米恩看着掂量着手里暗器的根嘟囔道，根站在她后头轻巧的笑着，得意的偏了偏头，外面的哀嚎声渐渐平息正准备把暗器收回袖子，手腕却被萨米恩一把抓住，萨米恩凑到她捏着暗器的手指跟前鼻翼动了动  
“安眠散。”  
“夜里凉，我们没法换个更安静的地方。”  
根不置于否的笑笑，手指轻轻动着，暗器从松开的指尖坠入到沙子里，她手指点在萨米恩的脉搏上，整个人向前倾，几乎要贴在萨米恩的身上，声音轻飘飘的  
“你冷吗，萨米恩。”  
几个字沿着根荡漾的发梢飘进萨米恩的耳朵，让萨米恩感觉面前的火烧的太旺了，她单手扣住了根的臀，把她整个人按向自己，用对根唇的撕咬来回答她的问题。

随着沉闷的一声响动，根被萨米恩按在了沙地上，她们的唇始终胶着在一起，唇的吮吸，舌的碾转，齿的碰撞，就好像两个缺水的人，在这一望无际的沙漠中找到了唯一的甘霖。沙子因为两人的重力微微下线，蔓延上衣服的褶皱。萨米恩头一次觉得根这样规矩的姑娘装扮是这样的麻烦，她像剥笋似得一层层扯开根的衣服，直到根的锁骨与小腹暴露在萨米恩黑幽幽的眸子里。根的手直接浪荡的在萨米恩的裤腰游移，指尖上挑勾起一些再向下拽去，萨米恩没有阻止她，只是把她的长袍式的衣服扯的更开，让她的皮肤接触到冰冷的空气而微微瑟缩。  
“萨米恩，我有些冷。”  
根趁着她们唇稍微分离而让氧气流入的瞬间轻轻吐出句子，不轻不重的正好落在萨米恩的心尖上。见鬼的，这女人一定是有媚骨的狐狸精。萨米恩感觉自己心里痒痒的，一种奇怪而陌生的感觉从她的心脏被脉搏的跳动压入血管，沿着她的血液往大脑里涌去。她太热了，当她望进根那双水汪汪的棕色眼睛时，一声如同小兽般的咕噜声从她喉咙里溢出来。根的睫毛微微的颤了颤，她没听明白萨米恩想说什么，但这不重要，萨米恩在她胸口腰腹上肆意妄为的手指正在一点点蚕食她的理智。

萨米恩正在占有根。她的手指从根的蝴蝶骨到达尾椎骨，她的唇从根的鼻尖到达腰间，根浅浅的呻吟伴随着身体骨骼肌肉的动作把萨米恩拖拽向欲望的更深处。她将手指埋进根身体最温热的领地，一边拽下根的裤子一边挤进根的腿间。根的手指插在她的发中微微施力，压感就像电流一样划过她的头皮。萨米恩用唇舌攻陷了根最敏感的领地，她满意的听到了根紧抿的唇间泄露出自己的名字和粗重的喘息。她血液里夹杂着奇怪情感的火焰找到了出路，催促着她的手指越加快速的去触及根的最深处，去挖掘出更多根悦耳的声音。

根正在被萨米恩占有。她的呼吸随着萨米恩手指的滑动而颤抖，她的体温随着萨米恩唇的贴合而不断升高，萨米恩嘴角若隐若现的微笑和黑色眸子里某些不曾出现过的东西勾引着她的灵魂靠近。她挺起了腰身迎接萨米恩的袭击，她引以为傲的理智早已化为温热的液体鼓励着萨米恩的劳作。她把手指缠绕上萨米恩的头发，用指尖细微的触感来安抚自己心中的悸动。最脆弱敏感的地方被萨米恩用唇舌慰藉，欲望被萨米恩带着常年握剑的剥茧的手指填满，她的灵魂在翻滚挣扎，她听到了自己口中夹杂在呻吟与喘息见断断续续呼喊出的名字。萨米恩，正在杀死她的，正在救赎她的，她的，萨米恩。

之前的火堆烧到了尽头噼里啪啦的作响，根越发明显而高亢的呻吟与萨米恩粗重的喘息在空旷的大漠显得突兀而清晰。高潮来得极其猛烈，伴随着根最后无声的呻吟，她的手臂重重砸在沙子上扬起阵尘土粘了些在她浮起薄汗的身子上，萨米恩的手指在根的身子停留了一会儿，等待着根找回她的呼吸，直到根睁开眼睛给了她一个满足的微笑，她才将手指抽出点在了根的唇瓣上。根乖巧的伸出舌头舔弄唇上的手指，眼睛静静的凝视着萨米恩。萨米恩微眯了眼，在根的手指滑进自己裤子中时，鬼使神差的替她抹掉了身上粘着的沙子。  
“沙漠的夜很长。”  
根翻坐在萨米恩腰上时咬着唇说道，萨米恩的目光停留在根微微下压些的红唇上，她难以置信自己的声音竟然哑成了这样  
“但不冷。”

——————————


End file.
